


It was you all along?

by marichat_girl13



Series: The way reveals go... ft. Miraculous: [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Feels, Identity Reveal, My OTPs, THEY KNOW NOW, add more tags later x, all because of that damn charm, idek, lb your mari's showing, oh no, oh yes??, or - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichat_girl13/pseuds/marichat_girl13
Summary: What happens when Ladybug finds Chat wearing her charm bracelet??





	1. SHE KNOWS...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i have no actual idea what this is but I just hope it turns out well...  
> Here is my second fic guys!! Enjoy~
> 
> Love Mibi xx~

~Chat's POV~

Where is Ladybug? She should be here by now. I wonder what she's doing...

Oh! Never mind there she is.

"Ladybug what took you so long?" I ask her.

"Oh! I caught up with something and I couldn't transform until it was done! So yeah.." She gave her best apologetic smile. It's so cute when she does that!

"Yeah.. So you ready to get this patrol started my lady?"

"Well, of course chaton."

"Do you mind if we patrol together than by ourselves?"

"well.." She looks like she's thinking about it. Oh, that face is purrfectly cute!

Did I just say that to myself?

"Alright! Lets do it!"

"okay then... Race you to the Eiffel Tower!"

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!! That's unfair!!"

"All's fair in love and war, my lady!"

"Damn you, Chat!"

Yes, I got there first! Haha, here she comes!

"I beat you fair and square, my lady."

"But you cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Haha, see my lady I did not cheat. You said so yourself..."

"Whatever, Chat!"

"Aw, is my lady angry at me fur winning??"

Ladybug groaned. That's super cute!

"That pun.. is officially gonna make me kill you!"

She obviously said that as a joke right? Right?

"No my lady don't skin this purr cat alive."

"Wow! That is by far the worst pun you have made.. but I won't go after you today..." Shit, she's standing too close! I think I might die!

"uhhh.. okay"

I check the time on my baton to find that it was almost midnight!

"My lady, I am afraid this purrfectly pawstive cat must take off.. CATch you later!"

"Wait, Chat!"

"Yeah?"

"What's that on your baton?"

I look down on my baton to find the charm that Marinette gave me. My lovely princess..

"Oh! A dear friend gave it to me in my normal life!"

~LB's POV~

OMG! Is that the charm I gave to Adrien? Yes! Yes it is! What's Chat doing with it though? 

No, no, no! This cannot be happening! ADRIEN AGRESTE IS CHAT NOIR!!?? I better ask him where he got it from.. what if it isn't mine? What if it is someone else's? Oh who am i kidding?! I know that's mine! Oh god! Oh god! I have been crushing on Adrien Agreste who is also Chat Noir who has a crush on Ladybug but doesn't have a crush on Marinette because he thinks of her as a friend!

"Wait, Chat!"

"Yeah?"

"What's that on your baton?"

He looks down on his baton to find the charm that I gave him. 

"Oh! A dear friend gave it to me in my normal life!"

After hearing that, I ran away just like I normally did, ignoring Chat's begging to wait. I ran across rooftops and once my balcony was in sight, I jumped through the trapdoor and sat on my bed.

That was when I started to cry and let all of my tears out. Because the person I like doesn't like Marinette, he likes Ladybug. A person who isn't me. And here I am just wondering how I'm gonna face him tomorrow.. 

 

 


	2. What will I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari needs love guys #helpMari2k16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i couldn't wait to post the next chapter so here it is!  
> love u guys x
> 
> love mibi xx~

~Mari's POV~

I woke up to find my eyes red and puffy, recalling what had happened last night as I didn't remember. Then it hit me... 

Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir. Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste.

The person who loves Ladybug and not Marinette.

The person who I have a crush on who doesn't love the real side of me, just the fake persona I put on to protect my people.

A voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What's up Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Tikki! I found... found out.." 

Tikki sat on my shoulder, looking at me worriedly.

"Found out what, Mari?"

Deep breaths, deep breaths. Don't start crying, don't start crying! Too late.

"Oh, Marinette!"

I sobbed quietly and Tikki comforted me as best as she could.. it didn't work.

"I found out t-that A-adrien is Ch-chat Noir." I managed to get out between small sobs.

"I knew you found out. Plagg never ever discourages his chosen to wear something that will get his identity revealed..."

I looked up at her.

"Wait, what? You knew?"

She looked guilty, which told me everything.

"You did, didn't you? And you never told me?"

Tikki looked like she was about to fall into tears.

"Yes, yes I did. But I wasn't allowed to tell you for protection issues."

I cried even more from the sound of that. So I ignored Tikki and I went up to my bed, telling my mother that I didn't feel well so I couldn't go to school.

My parents checked in every hour to see if I was getting better. But it soon dropped as the bakery became so busy with orders, I thought.

I headed to my balcony, sitting on a chair, watching the world as it goes by. I felt tears in my eyes as I saw what was happening around me. I saw Alya hanging out with Nino. I saw Chloe flipping out at someone.  I saw people coming out of the bakery. I saw Chat Noir coming towards my balcony.

...

WAIT, WHAT?!? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am supes sorry for this being so short! oh and the cliffhanger...


	3. MARICHAT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says it all x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i should relieve Mari of her angst rn so yh x
> 
> love mibi xx~

~ Mari's POV ~

Chat is heading towards my balcony. MY BALCONY!

Oh my god! He's gonna see everything...

"Tikki! Hurry, Chat's here!!"

"Good luck Mari!" Oh boy, I was gonna need loads of that.

I heard footsteps fall behind me and I turned to see my silly kitty.

"Hey Chat."

~ Chat's POV ~

My lady wasn't in today! And it's all because of that damn charm. She looked purrfectly normal during patrol. I bet she's upset with me or even worse... disappointed. I feel terrible. 

I know! I'll visit her! School's just ended and I think I can see her outside on her balcony. Alright, let's do this!

"Plagg! Pssst.. Plagg!"

A grumble came out of my bag. Why is he moody now?

"What, kid?!? I'm trying to sleep here!"

I bit my lip to hold my laughter.

"No time Plagg! I need to see my lady!"

"Oh my god! All this to see your purrincess and your lady?"

"YES!"

"You are way too love sickening kid, I'll give you that!"

"Whatever! Plagg, claws out!"

Now I'm transformed into Chat Noir, it's time to visit my lovely angelic purrincess. 

So I jumped across roofs just to get to her. To find that she had been crying. Crying over ME! Maybe this is a bad idea. Well, it's too late to leave now. She's seen me and for some reason I think I need to keep her company. You know because I love her.

I landed softly and swiftly on her rooftop if I say so myself. She turned to look at me and I looked towards her.

"Hey Chat."

"Hey Purrincess!"

I laughed as she did her trademarked groan. She turns around to look me in the eyes.

"You never stop do you Adrien?"

Wow, aren't I being cool about this? Well might as well answer her back!

"No, no I never do my lady!"

She stared at me, as I just realized I fucked up... bad time.

~ Mari's POV ~

OMG! He knew! He KNEW! This whole time he knew!!?!??!

"You know?"

"Yes, yes I do my lovely princess~"

"How long?"

"Well, not that long..."

"You found out yesterday didn't you?"

"Yeah, that's why I had the charm!"

"Tell me this Chat."

"Tell you what?"

"Do you love both sides of me?"

I'm staring at him, he's thinking. I know he is. It's my favorite face on him. Well second favorite anyway. His first is his smirk. 

"What do you think, Marinette?"

~ Chat's POV ~

She just asked if I love both sides of her. Do I? Hmmm.. Let's see.

Ladybug is fierce, sexy, beautiful and like my flame that never burns out. Marinette is the exact same but I could add a few words couldn't I? Let's see. Mari is a great, confident, fierce, kind girl who stands up for what's right. She is the thing that keeps me going throughout the day and throughout the night.

So I think i'll go with this:

"What do you think, Marinette?"

She looked at me shocked about what I said. Please don't tell me she's gonna answer with something like I only like Ladybug please don't.

"I think that.. that..."

"You think I only like Ladybug."

"Y-yeah..."

"Well, you're wrong. I swore to myself that I'd love the girl under the mask as well as without it."

"You're kidding.. Do you really?"

"Why would I be kidding?"

~ Mari's POV ~

"Why would I be kidding?"

I stood there shocked. He really loves me! HE REALLY LOVES ME!!

"I love you, Mari. Both you and Ladybug. Nothing will ever change that."

"Chat. I know you're gonna ask me that question as well so I may as well answer it."

He looked like he was bracing himself for rejection. Why?

"I love you Chaton. As Adrien and as Chat. I recently gained feelings for my silly kitty, which left me conflicted with my crush, which was you Adrien."

"You're kidding?"

"No.. why would I be kidding?"

"I thought you.. you didn't like me."

"Because of the stuttering?"

"Yeah, and you constantly running away from me."

"Hey! That was mean."

I threw a punch to his shoulder and he moaned. Serves him right.

"Well my lady I have one question left!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Of course, Chaton. I will go out with you."

"I love you, my lady!"

"I love you too, chaton!"

 

.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supes sorry it took so long! I've been juggling too many responsibilities around! Next chapter is epilogue.  
> Till then, byeeeeee!
> 
> love mibi xx~


	4. What's gonna happen now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REACTION TIME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i wanted reactions of the class so here you are.

~ Mari's POV ~

It's been a week. A week since we got together now. Since the day I didn't go to school was a start of a holiday, I didn't get to tell Alya or actually anyone. Only my parents. 

Of course they'd be psyched. They placed a bet on us. I was shaking my head by the time I found out they did that, but on the bright side, they approve of him and treat him just like their own son. He visits everyday and he's the best boyfriend in the world but enough thinking about him, I need to get ready for school and to see Adrien, my handsome silly feline prince.

So I got up from my bed and put on something a little different from usual, something that would give Adrien a heart attack that's for sure! I left my hair down and rushed downstairs to find my parents staring at me in wonder as they said:

"How on earth are you up so early?" 

"Are you not feeling well?"

I shook my head and looked up at them.

"No! I just wanted to get up early today so I'm not late!"

They shared a look of surprise.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with our Mari?"

"Guys, it's me Marinette! I just wanted to see Alya early so I can tell her what happened on the day I wasn't there."

"Oh, okay!"

I knew what they were thinking. They probably thought I was going to see Adrien, well I can't lie about that, that is the reason I'm going there early!

"Bye Mama! Bye Papa!"

"Bye, sweetie!"

I headed down to the bakery, where I picked up some goods for Tikki and rushed out the door to head to school. Just in time to see Adrien's car park up there.

~ Adrien's POV ~

My car parked up outside school and my Mari senses were tingling for some reason. So I got out of the car to find Mari waiting for me by the steps and to find that she has officially given me a heart attack. Her hair was let loose and she was wearing a sea green top with the words 'Purrincess' in black curly font and a black leather skirt that reached the bottom of the knee.

I stood there staring at her as I walked up to her. She gave me a Ladybug grin and said:

"Should we go inside, my handsome feline?"

I took her hand and squeezed it and she returned the gesture. Not knowing what was going to happen next, we stepped inside the school...

 

and found Alya right there waiting for us.

"Hey Mari! Uhhh.."

"Hey Alya!" She waved towards her and she and I found that she was kicking into reporter mode.

"Girl what happened and what are you not telling me? Are you two going out? Mari are you officially dating Agreste? Tell me now!"

I stood there and she was speechless as she continued with her questions so I answered for her.

"Yeah! She is officially dating me and she is going to be with me forever and ever."

Oh no. I know that look. She's gonna scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At this time, everyone was staring at her and she made it worse by saying:

"ADRIENETTE IS OFFICIAL! BITCHES WHO WERE IN MY BET GIVE ME ALL YOUR FUCKING BLOODY SHITTY MONEY!"

~ Mari's POV ~

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

At this time, Adrien was staring at me and was like:

"Princess! Language!"

"It's just that everyone been putting bets on us! How did we not know?!"

"Cuz you're too oblivious."

Me, Adrien and Alya all turned at the mysterious person who was surprisingly Nino.

"Nino! Don't tell me you were a part of this too?!"

Adrien had no idea what he just asked. 

"Dude! Of course I was!"

"WHAT. THE. FUCK."

"Kitty! Language!"

"Are you being serious?! Everyone was leaving bets on us even our best friends!?"

"Hey, don't take it too seriously dude! Everyone ships you!"

Adrien just looked at him as if he has no idea what shipping is. So I took over.

"Wow. Really? They ship us? Furr how long Nino?"

"For about a year now."

"Guys I think Adrien has gone into _Cardiac Agreste~_ "

Adrien was revived back to life and immediately kissed her on the lips.

"You punned! Puns are a new segment of marriage, so you're stuck with me now, my lady!"

"Oh god!"

The bell rang so we went to class, knowing we weren't off the hook. We still had our story to tell.

As soon as we entered, it was safe to say all hell broke loose.

But one voice stood out.

"ADRIKINS!?!?"

~ Chloe's POV ~ 

File and shine. File and shine. That's what I was doing to my nails. Until Adrien came in...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...With Maritrash on his arm!!!!!! Unacceptable! How utterly preposterous! I bet she's blackmailing him, he could never love her! He should love someone like me not a piece of trash. So I shouted:

"ADRIKINS!?!?"

"Hi Chlo."

"What is she doing? Why is she holding your hand? WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

"She's my girlfriend, Chloe!"

WHAT?

"You're going out with a lowlife like her? She doesn't deserve you, Adrien! Just look at her! She isn't good enough for you! She's just a mere baker's daughter. Who would care about her?"

Maritrash had tears in her eyes, good! She doesn't deserve him. I laughed as she fled from the class. But something was growing in Adrien I could feel it.

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU!? WHY DO YOU HATE MARINETTE SO MUCH?! WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU CHLOE?! It doesn't matter what her lifestyle's like or what her social ranking is. She maybe a baker's daughter but I love her for who she is not for who she isn't and now she's crying because of you. YOU CHLOE! And no matter what I'll do I will protect my princess from your evil clutches. We may have been best friends Chloe but it's over! I don't want to be friends with someone who doesn't support me! And Marinette is a great fashion designer by the way. She has a great personality and she puts others before herself. She's selfless. I love her for many other reasons that I could go on about all day but I won't because you'll probably change what I said and use it to keep Mari away from me and to be honest I want to be away from you and be closer to her."

Tears pricked at my eyes and I realized love is a real bitch sometimes and Adrien really loves Marinette so I went back to my seat and sat there staring at the table with no Sabrina and totally ignoring the fact that Adrien went out looking for Marinette. If only I could change time and take back what I said.

~ Adrien's POV ~

I rushed towards Mari's house as Chat knowing that's where she'll be, where I found her crying her eyes out again so I entered through the trapdoor and hugged her.

"Don't listen to what Chloe says, Mari. I love you no matter who you are."

"I love you too, but its hard when Chloe just fires insults at me because she doesn't like me."

"I defended you though. I put her in her place."

"I know you did. Alya sent a video to me in which you were defending me."

"Really?"

"Yeah she did, but don't you think you were a bit harsh on Chloe?"

"Yeah I think I was. She isn't the same Chloe I knew before."

"Yeah but Adrien, I've been thinking."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"I used to be friends with Chloe surprisingly and I want to rekindle our friendship, I guess."

"Really? After all she did?"

"Hey people deserve second chances don't they?"

"Yeah they do."

Mari's phone buzzed with a text that she seemed shocked about.

"What is it?"

She showed me the message and Chloe sent it to her.

"Wow."

"She wants me to forgive her for what she did to me for all those years."

"Wow."

Just then, my phone buzzed with a text.

"She just texted me as well. She said that she's sorry and that she wishes that she could take back what she said about you because now everyone is literally glaring at the back of her head."

"So what do we do?"

I thought about it for a while and sent a text to Chloe telling her exactly what I think.

People like her deserve second chances, right?

She can change, I know it. And so does Mari.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned into something else bruh... there is a second fic to this... I ASSURE YOU!   
> but...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> you may need to wait a while so I can figure out where i'm going x  
> love mibi xx~


End file.
